Bloody Eyes Bella
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: One-shot. Never trust your brother when he come to you with a game that can cause you to lose your life. Sadly, Clove and her friends didn't know that rule. Jett gets them to play a game he found online called Bloody Eyes Bella. If you won't follow the rules of life, you better win the game. Or else. Kind of The Hunger Games meets Bloody Mary with hints of Ouija. Modern AU


**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I broke my promise and that's because I was texting Sherekhanrox who suggested we play Bloody Mary the next time we hang out. And by that, she means I should play it while she hides in a different room covering her eyes with closed eyes. So I had an idea a while back but I couldn't piece a story together. Also, I saw Ouija with my mom and brother a while back and that sort of helped complete my thoughts. So before I go on Hiatus until further notice, I am going to post this. Also, Sherekhanrox and I are going to this creative writing seminar. So by the time I will be updating again, I will have went to that seminar with my best friend. We will how my writing changes after this seminar. Okay, if you are a long term fan, I'm giving you a job. Tell me if my style changes from this to whatever story I start next. Alright. I need to shut my mouth and just get on with this story. This is The Hunger Games meets Ouija meets Bloody Mary.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Jett, Cephas, Sateen, and Bleeding Eyes Bella.**

Eyes Bleeding - One-Shot

Clove POV

This is always how Girl's Night ends. We're at my house on my couch on our phones. What was I doing? Texting my boyfriend while my best friends, Foxface and Katniss, are busy on their phones. Suddenly, my twin brother, Jett comes into the room.

"What do you want, Jett?" I asked.

"Who has heard of Bleeding Eyes Bella?" Jett asked excitedly.

We all put our phones down and looked at my brother.

"What the fuck is Bleeding Eyes Bella?" Katniss asked.

"Is she like Bloody Mary?" Foxface asked.

"Better. There's a chant for her and when you say it, she appears in front of you and has a staring contest with you until her eyes dissolve into blood," he laughed. "But it's a group activity."

"That's disgusting," Foxface scoffed.

"I think it's interesting. But if we have to do it, our boyfriends and you have to participate," I told my brother.

"It was my idea. I have to be involved. Call the guys and get them here," Jett laughed. "Where should we do this?"

"Lounge," I told him.

I our house, we have the living room with the TV and DVD player in it. Then we have the lounge where we have another TV but it's for all the video game systems my brothers and I own. But we shut the hidden cabinet, and it looks completely empty. It looks like a plain wall. We normally keep it shut. Anyways, we need to get around to calling our boyfriends.

*_Later_*

My eyes open as my boyfriend arrives. I swear he's late for everything. We finally head to the lounge. All the lights were out but I could see my brother's face illuminated by candles.

"Everyone sit in a circle," Jett stated.

We did as we were told around the large circle Jett made from Candles. We sat in the order of Jett, me, Cato, Marvel, Foxface, Katniss, Peeta.

"Take hands," Jett instructed.

We did as instructed.

"Look down, shut your eyes, and shut your mouths. I will say the chant. When I'm done, look up but stay silent. When this ends, one of us will have a staring contest with Bella. If that's you, do not let go of anyone's hands. If it isn't you, release the hands on the people next to you and set your hands on your knees," Jett instructed. "Whatever you do, don't blink if you find yourself face to face with Bella until her eyes dissolve to blood."

We all shut our eyes and looked down. Jett started the chant.

"Bloody Ojos Bella, observa Bloody Bella. Hacemos un llamado a ustedes como amigos. He salido para jugar un partido con nosotros. Queremos jugar. Vamos a echar un concurso de miradas," Jett chanted.

I opened my eyes and looked up. I saw a girl no older than myself looking at me. She was in a 1880s style dress staring at my. She had curly brown hair and grey eyes. The look was finished off with a bow to match her dress. Oh God. It's me.

Jett POV

I open my eyes but don't see Bella. I guess it's not me. I released Peeta's hand but when I go to release Clove's, she squeezes my hand. It's Clove. We all turn to watch her. Cato and I feel her squeeze our hands. We can't interfere. We have to hold Clove's hands and not let go. And I have to say part two of the chant.

"Bella, Bella. Usted ha aceptado jugar. Juega bien. Jugar limpio. Si ganamos, te vas. Si usted gana, usted elige su premio," I chant.

Suddenly, Clove screamed and released my hand and Cato's to put her hands to her hair at the roots.

"Clove?" I asked.

She was shaking bad.

"I lost," she whispered.

My jaw dropped.

"You lost?" I asked.

Clove nodded.

"What did you say in those chants?" Foxface asked.

"The first one, Bloody Eyes Bella, Bloody Eyes Bella. We call on you as friends. We want you to play a game with us. We want to play. Let's have a staring contest," I told them.

"Okay. And the other one?" Marvel asked.

I hesitated but answered.

Bella, Bella. You have agreed to play. Play well. Play fair. If we win, you leave. If you win, you choose your prize.

"Bella, Bella. You have agreed to play. Play well. Play fair. If we win, you leave. If you win, you choose your prize," I admitted.

"Jettison Victor Sevina!" Clove yelled.

Clove POV *starts where last left off*

I can't do this. This girl scares me. Maybe I can do this. Her eyes start to turn to blood. I blink thinking I've won but her eyes return to normal. She smirk then jumps in my general direction. I scream and release my brother and boyfriend. I grab my hair at the roots. I can hear talking but I can only make out when my brother says my name.

"I lost," I whispered.

I nodded when he asked what I just told him.

I couldn't hear what my friends were saying until my brother admits he let Bella choose her prize.

"Jettison Victor Sevina!" I yelled.

What the fuck is wrong with my brother? Is he stupid? He should of told us what was going to happen if we lost. I put my head on my hands. That's when I heard my piano. I looked to Jett.

"Please tell me Cephas or Sateen is home and learned to play piano," I stated.

Jett shook his head.

"I got this," Marvel said cockily.

He pushed himself to his feet and walked out of the lounge.

Marvel POV

I reach Clove's piano room and push open the door. A see a girl with curly brown hair in old timey clothes.

"Hello?" I asked.

The girl turned to me. I have to admit she's isn't bad on the eyes.

"Hello," she greeted in an angelic voice.

"Who are you?" I asked. "And why are you here?"

"I'm Bella. And I'm here to claim my prize," she admitted.

I watched as her eyes turned to blood and splashed onto the floor around me. I looked and her eye sockets were still a mess of blood. I turned to run when a force pushed me against the door with great strength. I felt my body go numb. I noticed blood on the glass door. Bella stood over me, her eyes morphing into mine.

"Such a shame the world has to lose such a treasure," she purred.

I fought to keep my eyes open as Bella exited the room. I finally couldn't do it anymore.

Jett POV

"He's taking a long time," Foxface whined.

I was pacing around, chewing on my knuckles. I always do that when I get nervous. Clove tells me that's why it looks like I have Russell's Sign on my fist.

"Guys, what if Marvel's not coming back?" Clove asked.

"What?" I asked.

"What if Bella chose Marvel as her prize?" she asked.

"We can't afford to think like that," Katniss said.

"Let's go after him," Cato suggested.

We decided it would be best. As soon as we got in view of the balcony, I heard a voice calling my name.

"Jett," it whispered.

I looked up and saw the girl I assumed to be Bella.

"Come here," she instructed.

I couldn't stop myself. I could hear Clove asking what I was doing but I couldn't stop. I reached the top of the stairs when I noticed Bella's eyes were green. From my knowledge, she has grey eyes. And all of her target usually have the same eye colour. Oh shit.

I felt Bella push me and I collapsed down the stairs. I hit my head hard against the wall. When I reached the bottom, I was barely conscience. I felt Clove lift my head onto her lap. I looked into her eyes.

"Green-" I paused. "Eyes."

That was all I could make out before I blacked out.

Clove POV

"Cato, call an ambulance. Everyone, we need to stick together and make sure no one else gets hurt," I instructed.

The group nodded. I grabbed Foxface's arm. I pulled her close to me.

"Jett said green eyes. That's you, me, him, and Marvel. We might be her targets," I warned her.

"Come on. It has nothing to do with eyes-" I cut her off.

"Really? Really?" I asked. "I know nothing about her but she easily could have lured ANY of us up the stairs. So why my brother? And if it had anything to do with eye colour, we're both in danger," I whispered.

Foxface rolled her eyes.

Foxface POV

Whatever. I walk into the kitchen and see someone in there. It wasn't one of our friends.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" I asked.

The girl turned around. She's beautiful but no one I know.

"Hi. I'm Bella," she stated.

Fuck.

I turned to run but something stopped me. A force. I was in a bubble. The bad part, so was Bella.

"Hello Beautiful. I have to say I wish I had your eyes," Bella purred.

"You have Marvel's and Jett's. Leave me and Clove alone. Someone's probably already called the cops."

Bella threw her head back as she laughed manically. She stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Oh. The cops. They can totally arrest a revengeful spirit who died over a thousand years ago. Besides, this is yours and your friend's faults. You didn't have to play my game," she purred.

Her hand reached out as her eyes turned to blood. She grabbed my hair and her eyes turned into Marvel's.

"Red hair. I wish that was common when I was young. I could have had hair like this to match my eyes."

Her eyes changed just slight enough to be Jett's.

"It's too bad my hair wasn't melted instead of my eyes. I could be taking hair like this instead of perfect eyes like yours."

I could feel myself getting light headed. Bella walked away with my eyes in her face as my vision turned black.

Katniss POV

I walked into the kitchen to talk to Foxface. Her being alone isn't safe. If Clove's right, Foxface is in serious danger. I saw her on the floor as blacked out as Marvel and Jett. Cato was on the phone with the ambulance. I yelled to him.

"Three victims!" I yelled.

We haven't moved anyone and we didn't plan to. We don't know what Bella did to them. We know she caused head trauma to Marvel and physical trauma to Jett but we have no idea what she did to Foxy. And Clove could be next. She's in the living room with Cato while Peeta ran to get her contact case and iPad from her room. She doesn't wear contacts so why she has them is beyond me. I run into the living room while Peeta hands Clove her things. Clove puts the contacts in then unlocks her iPad. She Googled Bloody Eyes Bella.

"Bella, better known as Bloody Eyes Bella, was born in 1872," Clove read. "Blah blah blah. Just tell us what to do when she's summoned. Oh here it is. If Bella is summoned and wins the game, she claims the eyes of everyone playing with the same eye colour as the person she beat, the loser last. There is no one who has beat her once she has won the staring contest but once she is beaten, she returns everyone's eyes and leave the players alone forever more."

"So we just need to beat Bella. But no one ever has beat her so we don't know how to take her down," I sighed.

"Oh I do," Clove stated.

I looked up at her. What's wrong with her eyes?

Clove POV

"Stay here," I commanded.

I shoved my iPad into Cato's chest. I walked up to my room and locked the door.

"Bring it Bella!" I yelled.

"It's been brung," she replied.

I turned and saw her. She cocked her head to the side.

"I have to admit. It was nice to stare into your green eyes. They are beautiful," she smirked.

"Green? What are you talking about. My eyes are brown," I told her.

I had put in brown contact lenses. The only way to beat her is to convince her she made a mistake. She looked at me in confusion.

"This can't be. Your eyes are green. Your twin's eyes are green. Brown is not your eye colour!" she screamed.

I reached up and took one contact out.

"Your eyes are green," she discovered.

"Bella. If you even thought for a second my eyes were brown, you know that I can beat you. And you know I've already did so," I barked.

"Okay. I admit it. You beat me," she growled.

"Bloody Ojos Bella, has perdido. Usted ha sido derrotado. Espíritu, nos da nuestra normal. Espíritu se ha ido, ser expulsado Espíritu," I chanted.

Bella struggled to get to her feet.

"You heard me. Spirit be expelled!" I yelled.

Bella let out an ear piercing scream before disappearing. I turned and ran from my room and down the stairs to my brother. His body shifted itself back to normal. He opened his eyes and I saw the emerald eyes I grew up knowing. I looked towards the piano room as the blood on there door disappeared and Marvel got up. I heard noise from the kitchen too. Foxy was getting up. Everyone came to my brother and I. Jett pulled me into a hug.

"You won Clove. You beat Bloody Eyes Bella," he stated.

"I did. Now let's get online and post how to beat Bella," I stated.

*_one month later_*

I brush my hair in the bathroom mirror. Everything in the past month has cleared itself up. I stare myself in the eyes. I look behind me and see Bella standing behind me. I scream and turn. There is no one there but I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opens and I see Cephas standing there.

"Clove. What's wrong?" he asked.

I was breathing heavy. Cephas pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Whatever it was, it's gone now."

I looked over his shoulder and saw Bella was standing at the top of the stairs.

_Spirit be expelled,_ I mouthed to her.

She smiled and walked away.

This clearly wasn't the last time I would be seeing her.

**There it is. Please review and favourite. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I, The Other Katniss Everdeen, made up this story as I went. However, please do not try this game under any circumstances. I am not responsible for anything that happens if you play Bloody Eyes Bella. It isn't real to the best of my knowledge but stay safe and don't take the risk.**


End file.
